RPlog:Danger on Dagobah
Skywalker had a very important mission to accomplish, and he'd asked the new Jedi, Noval Colton, to join him. Using one of the Jedi Order's smaller, faster and more stealthy transports, Luke flew the vessel into hyperspace, taking them toward a star system that Noval had likely never heard of... Dagobah. Luke hadn't been to the planet since he'd encountered Malign's message, left behind there, along with the taint of the dark side. Betrayal. The thoughts of it lingered from time to time in Luke's mind during their journey, and to help him avoid it, he told Noval about his training on Dagobah so many years ago under the exiled Master Yoda. Luke had explained that there was something hidden on Dagobah, something he hoped to recover. They had landed easily, as easily as can be when you have to rely on the Force to keep you from crashing. Now, after a grueling five hour journey through the jungles, they are getting close. "I've only been this deep into the jungle once," Luke offers. His clothing is soaked with sweat and muck, his face splotched with grime, his boots sucking at the mud as he trudges through with heavy, beleaguered steps. His eyes shoot about warily, looking for both the telltale signs showing him his way, and also, any dangers that might be a foot. Malign's taint has lingered here, he can sense it. Danger fills the air. Noval had never been to Dagobah, much less heard of it, but he was becoming closer to Skywalker on a number of levels and had come to appreciate the man more than just as a Master but a good friend. The younger Knight listens during their trip to his stories and about what to expect on the world, but no matter how many holo's or words are given the experience wasn't something an outsider could easily prepare for. Youth and hardened training keep Noval in a position to keep up with Master Skywalker was they trek through the jungles. His cloak was left behind in the ship and his robes were drenched in a more than modest level of sweat. Cautious, was the order here, the place nearly blinded his senses with the amount of life present, "I understand." he speaks as they continue deeper into what was mostly the unknown, "A lot can change in an environment like this as well, nothing can easily survive the jungle without returning to its embrace." he says quietly, "Constant renewal." His musing was cut short as the stench of the Dark Side seems to overcome his senses and fill him with danger, he goes silent. He wasn't afraid, through the Force he kept his tranquility, his solid disconnect. Noval wasn't becoming very popular among the newer Knights of the order because he was an emotional flat line, but he had taken a liking to training Jaina Solo and the pair were seen often together on New Alderaan working on ships, piloting speeder bikes, and doing very basic training. He wanted her ready for the field. His master took him on his first mission to the Chiss Ascendancy at the age of eight. Jaina was nine and it was only a matter of time before hard choices become harder, but that was the old order speaking, not the new. Having come to know of Noval's affinity for Jaina Solo, his niece, Luke hadn't interfered. Neither had Han, though Luke did have a fleeting suspicion that Solo was keeping it from Leia. It would come back to bite him if he is. It's only a brief thought, but Luke has found that entertaining thoughts to a small degree has always helped him to maintain a liquid mindset, one that doesn't get too focused on one thing or the other. All things are affected by the Force, and in the Force, all things are brought together. Nevertheless, Luke's mind is drawn to a peculiar feeling in this area. He finally comes to a stop, his eyes scanning the jungle before them. He stays still for a long while, a frown slowly developing on his face. "Something's not right here." He reaches for a pair of macrobinoculars that dangle from his waist. Raising them to his face, he toggles two switches, enabling a compound scanner. He clicks a couple more times to filter through the various compounds until he finds it - a bright orange blob. Lowering the binoculars, Luke points at an area ahead and off to the left, where between two large trees, there seems to be a brighter bit of light. "That's where we need to go." And yet, for some reason, Luke doesn't go there yet. Something was indeed not right here, Noval's eyes follow Luke's but he didn't have field glasses for the look so he trusted the Force to magnify his senses as he peered forward toward the area in question. Luke stated the obvious but no move was made, but Noval was also trained by a Neti in the ways of the Force and understood patience on an almost unique level as a Jedi. He quietly stands letting silence grip them and allowing for contemplation and preparation. He himself almost immediately slipped into meditation. His mind reaching out into the Force for guidance, letting things stretch out longer before he turns to Skywalker and seems to ask the obvious, as if the Force guided him to prod Skywalker, "What is our plan of action, Master Skywalker?" No beckoning or request for details or what it was, just the task and the plan for it. There was a purity in simplicity, but it was a testament to wisdom over hunger for knowledge. Knowledge and defense were the Jedi creed and it was automatic for knowledge to come from instruction. "The Dark Side has perverted the life here." That is Luke's explanation, simple and without preamble. He raises an arm, pointing at the area again. "I will go, because I know what I'm looking for." Then he looks over at Noval, his eyes shining with vigilance. "Keep me in sight... I have a feeling I'll need you." Then, Luke squares his shoulders and begins trudging toward the two trees. His pace has altered a little - still beleaguered by the resistance offered by mud and decay, but now, brightly aware of each motion he makes. His eyes stay focused on the 'prize', as it were. But as he moves, noise begins to fill the area, gradual at first. It is the sound of insects, buzzing and flapping. They are coming out of the trees, and in some cases, emerging from the mud itself. The Jedi Knight listens and understands the circumstances clearly now, the Force whispered to him, "Yes Master Skywalker." he states quietly bowing his head. His muscles seem to tighten but he relaxes immediately and crouches down into a meditative stance, his eyes open and sparkling but it was clear he was moving himself into the Force, a sort of concentration and a battle meditation to empower Master Skywalker on the task ahead, "I will keep vigil and be there to aid you, in your time of need." he states almost with a clairvoyant voice. His eyes soften as the Force engulfs him and he emits positive energy. Now his mission and purpose was clear, he moves his lightsaber to his lap and places his left hand down upon it. He was more like his father than many people would know, but the difference was strength of will and clarity without emotional burdens, Master Saa had done well preparing him. As Luke trudges onward, the horde of insects begins to thicken. They are not attacking, or even getting in his way really... but they are making it quite difficult for Noval to keep a visual track on him without at least getting a bit closer. Nevertheless, Luke trudges onward. As he climbs between the two trees, the mud between he and Noval begins to move. Gradually, even larger insects begin to emerge from the muck; perversions of nature. These mutated beasts snap and hiss at the air, as if having just been born from the mud they were formerly enslaved too. While Noval and Luke both are clearly extending their powers into the Force, bringing its warmth and light, these beasts seem to radiate the perversion of the Dark Side like a magnifying glass. Easily half the size of a human, the beasts have yet to grow violent... but there's every instinct within both of these Jedi that, with the right prompting, they will. Noval's meditation ends with the need to move, he follows Skywalker at a safe distance and keeps himself open to the Force radiating like a beacon, as Luke was doing. Indeed there were moments when they would go unseen through the blistering maze of bugs lashing out at them but their presence was clear and through the Force, physical sight thus did not become an obstacle. The Jedi Knight trudges forward and then stops again satisfied with the distance, alchemically altered or not these monstrosities were still living and breathing and life was to be respected. Noval, thus respects and offers warmth to everything around him, his features remain calm and devoid of emotion but he does send Luke a warning and to ask him to consider the relationship more carefully. Taking something from this area might be what stirs the nest, per-say. There is agreement in Luke's mind, something he translates through the Force to the Jedi Knight behind him. It's also the reason why he hasn't taken it yet. Now, standing between the trees, his eyes are on it - a well concealed box, concealed within the trunk of a tree high above him. Many, many years ago he had hidden it here, with the help of another Jedi Knight who had an affinity for living creatures. The tree had kept the box safe, refusing to give it up to the jungle over these years. And yet, Luke knows now... even though the dark side did not perverse the relationship this tree has with the box, he knows that the mutated life around is jealous of it. /We must retrieve it,/ is Luke's telepathic message. /These creatures can sense our motives. It's too late now... if we leave without it, they will claim it for their own./ Noval understood the situation as well, but it didn't make the decision any less dangerous. Even known he was looking for something to improve their chances of survival. He was not as attuned with nature as those who specialized in it, but he understand the relationships. He keeps Luke in view and readies himself. He lets Skywalker know through the Force that he is ready as he can be for what was about to occur and that they would do or do not, simply put trying along did not exist. There was only success and failure for this mission. That is not the absolute of a Sith but rather the reality of any mission an attempt and success or failure based on the work involved. His grip on his weapon shifts slightly and he prepares for what is about to occur. With every intent not to destroy life, Luke steadies himself, takes a deep breath, and waits until his instincts are primed. Then, he shoots up his hand, makes a gripping motion with it, and jerks his arm. The very bark of the tree peels back, yielding the box and letting it fly right into Luke's hand. That does it. The larger insects screech and leap up into the air, hungry for blood. The buzzing of the swarm does little to cause injury, more stirred into a frenzy. Its the larger ones they'll have to worry about. Luke comes through the trees, landing into the mud with a sucking sound. He brings out his lightsaber with the other hand, activating it but yet to use it against them. He docks and dodges as the larger insects come at him. It begins, Noval's own lightsaber does not come to life but his legs do as he springs forward and moves toward Luke's aid with rapid steps having memorized a solid path by watching Luke walk toward the tree originally. Stepping quickly he moves to Luke extending a hand and helping to pull him from the mud before taking the game to foot. The younger Jedi was ducking and dodging as well attempting to not be ripped to shreds by the larger insects. He finally ignites his weapon but does not send the business end against any of the bugs, "There are many predators on this planet, and some that the bugs may consider enemies, that might be a reason why they are keeping lower to the ground." he suggests not just the artifact but because the jungle had other interesting creatures in it, "We should take to the trees." he points up, "We can swing through the vines and have a clear path back to the ship." Luke takes Noval's hand and grunts as he's pulled free. "Good thinking," he says, and begins trudging after the Jedi Knight, when suddenly his left leg stops. It won't budge! Looking down, Luke sees what appears to be a large worm, its head filled with chewing mandibles, which has captured his leg and is chewing up toward his body. "Argh!" Luke swings his lightsaber down, as if to cut it free, when he suddenly stops the motion and deactivates his lightsaber. It's an instinctive gesture... there's something about the lightsabers that is stirring up these creatures! "Noval!" Luke spits out the man's name before his lightsaber-wielding arm is captured by another one of the wormlike appendages. Trapped, Luke looks down to see the mud stirring as a dozen other worms reveal themselves, maws opening hungrily. Not knowing whether this is one creature or dozens of siblings, Luke scowls and grunts at first, but as he struggles to get free, the creatures only tighten their bite, chewing into his skin. "Urgh," he mutters, and closes his eyes to call upon the Force for support. Noval de-activates his lightsaber and clips it to his belt, but for a different reason, luck of the situation one, and the other was to get two hands on Luke. It was a struggle to keep the man up the insects baring down on them slicing through his cloak and a few making contact with his flesh, "Master Skywalker!" he grunts lurching forward to snatch the box from the Master's hand, something told him to take it. Quickly as if abandoning the man he springs to action away from him, hoping the insects would give chase to him, "Get the ship, Master Skywalker!" he calls out knowing the Master would know what to do, or at least convince R2-D2 to activate the vessel and meet him halfway. Noval on the other hand was taking to the trees rapidly climbing and using the Force to leap higher up into the foliage. With the box moved away, Skywalker was safe, and Noval was on the run and in peril. Everything was being calculated and they would have to take care to keep the box from the insect's hands less they return it to their nest and then the game becomes even more dangerous. Luke looks up as one of the worms bears down on his head. There is a momentary look of loathing in his eyes as he considers that he may have to suffer suffocation for a moment. But Noval has his hands on Luke and rips the box free from his grasp before the creature can clamp down on his head. Luke closes his eyes with momentary relief as the worm moves away from his head. "Go," he breathes, knowing that he is safe. But, he will have to wait it out. The worms are slow to release him, but as they slowly slide down his arm and leg, he reaches with a free hand for his comlink. He flips it open. "Artoo, get the ship and head for my location." The comlink chirps back at him, and he closes it. Noval is long out of sight before the worms finally sink back into the mud. With one heaving grunt, Luke launches himself from the mud with a Force-powered jump, and finds one of the vines after soaring fifteen feet into the air. He takes to swinging now, as well, showing no signs of pain even though his leg and arm are tattered and bleeding. The buzz, that was what reminded Noval to keep up his pace. The sweat and the damp humidity of this world came all back to him in a sudden reminder as he was climbing, swinging, and running for his life. He could sense Luke was free as he continued his jaunt. It was only going to be a matter of time before Artoo would have the ship in a place to extract them. He kept the pace and then realized the buzzing was dying down as he continued to move higher and then continued to swing back toward the ship's location. Hazel eyes and senses alive as he continued to search for danger, Skywalker, burned like a torch in the darkness through the Force. He was easy to spot and the direction and efforts were paying off, for now. Suddenly, the transport appears just beyond the tangled mess of vines and wet leaves above Noval. In the cockpit, R2-D2 beeps and whistles with alarm, and turns about to jab a button. The ramp of the ship descends, but it's quite a distance... Noval will have to pull off a great feat of acrobatics to get inside. Great feats of acrobatics were in Noval's blood and training. The young Jedi sees the ship and almost immediately knows what must be done to succeed at getting inside. Quickly he grabs a vine and seemingly drops down away from the ship swinging low using the momentum and then the aid of the Force to reach into the air. His body seems to fly upward from the move, his hand reaching out toward the ramp as gravity begins to compete with his efforts, muscles tense as he manages to grab the ramp with a free hand, his body swinging violently under it as he lets out a shout, "Argh!" Slowly he pulls himself up and into the ship keying the ramp closed behind him, "Artoo, get us to Master Skywalker!" he shouts looking down as his hand was nearly white from the tightness of the grip he had on the box. He places it down in the navigator's chair before moving to assist the droid at the controls, "There he is." he pushes the ship forward and begins to trail after the Jedi Master, though he was moving into the clear, "Keep us up here at this altitude. He'll come up to us." The Jedi closes the cockpit door sealing it as he moves to open the ramp and to wait for the Jedi Master to come meet him in the ship. As he moves to the ramp he stops and grabs a series of bandages and a few bacta patches as well pitching them onto the crash couch near the hatch, he was going to need them. Once the ship comes into view, Luke calls the Force to his aide. It makes him heavy, causing the vine to swing down hard and up into the foliage. Out comes his lightsaber, and as he lets go of the vine, he slashes through the foliage so that the kinetic energy will carry him through the foliage unhindered. Once clear, he reaches out and grabs hold of the ramp with one hand. The lightsaber switches off, gets attached to his belt, and then with both hands on the lip of the ramp, he heaves himself up, somersaults over his legs, and lands in the doorway with a grunt. "Alright," he says, breathing heavily but showing no pain. "Let's get the hell out of here." He turns as the ship moves off, looking down at the tormented jungle below with a hint of mourning in his eyes. After a few moments, the area is blocked out by the dense fog, so Luke turns around and lets the ramp close up behind him. Danger on Dagobah